Fine Lines
by Claire8216
Summary: What happens when you put two demigods together that despise eachother? Could something beautiful come from a relationship so toxic? Or is it just that-a disaster in the making. Follow Andrew Monroe and Stephanie Burward as they go on a quest to defeat an enemy who was once a friend. Sorry I'm so bad at summaries! But please give it a chance!
1. Andrew-Chapter 1

**MUST READ!**

**Hey guys! So this is something I've been working on for a while, and I feel like I've finally gotten enough chapters written to start publishing it! This is my first multi-chapter fic that I've written, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Before you read, I'm going to give you the cast list, so you have an idea of what the characters look like.**

**Stephanie Burward: Leighton Meester**

**Andrew Monroe: Drew Van Acker**

**Sandra Dekas: Danielle Churchran**

**Adrienne Burward: Angelina Jolie**

**Greg Williams: Josh Duhamel**

**Megan Williams: Ursula Parker**

**Nathan Cleavland: Brad Pitt**

**Laura Monroe: Julianne Moore**

**Bill Monroe: Tom Hanks**

**Cassie Monroe: Emma Stone**

**Darren Monroe: Nolan Gould**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Andrew! Wake up, or you'll be late for school!" Shouted Laura Monroe.

Andrew Monroe groaned. He silently asked to himself why it was that he never could sleep very well at night. Usually, he could get by on 4 hours of sleep, but last night, he didn't sleep at all. _Whatever_, Andrew thought. _Not like it's the first time it's happened._ It seems like every time there is a life-changing moment for Andrew, he never gets an ounce of sleep the night before. When he was a baby, and he said his first word, his parents said that he hadn't slept at all that night. The same thing happened when he learned how to walk, or when he took 1st in State for Archery for his school team last year. So, he's guessing something big will happen today.

"Might as well find out what it is," he muttered to himself.

He unwillingly got out of bed and changed into his white v-neck and jeans, before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," he mumbled to his family.

"Hey, Andrew!" A cheery voice said. "Look, I'm wearing a white shirt too, with jeans! Just like you!"

Andrew turned and looked the person with the voice up and down. He smiled when he saw his twelve year old brother, Darren, staring up at him. "That's great, Darren."

Darren grinned at him, proud of Andrew's compliment.

"Morning, Sweetie." Laura, Andrew's mom said.

His father, Bill, gave him a nod, before saying, "You got that big test today?"

Andrew sighed. "Yeah, Dad I do. And don't worry, I'm prepared."

"You better be."

Only two more months of school before summer. He could deal with his dad getting on his back for every little thing until then…right?

"I am! Just trust me." After those words, Andrew grabbed his bag and bow, and then walked out the door towards his car. Yeah, being sixteen was awesome. You could just hop in your car to get away from your parents.

* * *

Andrew arrived at school and walked toward his locker. When he arrived there, that's when he heard the whispers. He looked toward his right and saw four girls he'd never seen before. _Must be new girls,_ he thought. Then he looked them over more. They weren't that bad looking. They smiled at him, and he smiled his charming smile back. He looked away and closed his locker, about to go over to them, when he saw someone else walk up to them.

"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with _him._ He's a jerk, and a player." The girl talking to the girls said. He recognized the girl as Stephanie Burward. The one girl in the whole school who didn't practically throw themselves at Andrew when given the chance.

Andrew would never admit it, but Stephanie was kind of hot. She had a slim figure, which was toned because she was very athletic, and because she spent most of her time in the auto shop room at school. She had long, wavy chocolate brown hair and side bangs. Her skin was slightly tan. But her best features were her eyes. They were almost golden colored, only slightly darker.

The girls looked at Stephanie…hungrily? And then looked at Andrew, with a cold look, before turning away.

As upset as he was at Stephanie for chasing the girls away, he could never show it. Andrew and Stephanie had a rivalry, of the sorts. The whole school knew about it. They despised each other. Because of this, they never missed an opportunity to make fun of the other person.

"Whoa there, Burward. If you were jealous, you could have just said so," He smirked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You wish, Monroe. I was just saving them those minutes of their lives that they would have wasted by talking to you. So really, I was helping." She smiled fake smile at Andrew.

Now it was Andrew's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh please. Every girl in this school wants me."

Suddenly, the warning bell rung for everyone to get to their first period class. The two had first and last period together (great way to start and end the day) so they started walking while continuing their debate.

"Which just goes to show how desperate they all are," She retorted quickly, before adding, "And not everyone wants you."

"Yes they do. _Some_ just are in denial." He said, nudging her a little.

She nudged back, but it was more like a hard shove.

"You're just jealous because I'm the only girl in this school who hasn't opened her legs for you yet," She retorted quickly.

Andrew chuckled. "It's only a matter of time, Burward."

Their banter continued until they reached their class.

Once they entered the classroom, Stephanie went off to talk to her best friend, Sandra. Sandra waved at Andrew half-heartedly, before continuing talking to Stephanie.

Sandra is often referred to by the boys of Stephenson High School as the most beautiful girl in the school. She was a typical beautiful popular girl, with her deep blue eyes and her blonde hair, which was very long and always braided to the side and over her shoulder. She wore either sundresses or skirts every day. It's hard to believe that Stephanie, one of the most non-girly-girls Andrew knew, could be best friends with Sandra.

Andrew and Sandra weren't necessarily friends, but they were both on the Archery team (which Andrew is Captain of) and get along fairly well. Andrew also knows it's hard to get to know each other super well, since Stephanie hates him.

Andrew doesn't know why, but he's always loved to argue with Stephanie. Something about it is just so amusing. He thinks it may be the fact that she hates him, and he knows how to get under her skin easily. Whatever it was though, he didn't plan on letting it go soon.

* * *

The day went by quickly, and suddenly it was last period. Andrew walked in right before the bell, so he didn't get a chance to talk to any of his friends.

The teacher, Ms. Matthews, welcomed the class, and then announced that for the last two months of school, they would be studying Greek Mythology.

The lecture went on and Andrew grew increasingly bored. It was almost as if he already knew this stuff. He looked around the room and saw everyone taking notes. Everyone except two people: him and Stephanie. She looked bored too, and looked like she couldn't sit still. Boy did he know that feeling. He found himself staring at her, and then suddenly, she perked up, and started listening to what Ms. Matthews was saying. He decided that he should try to listen too, but it was hard with his ADHD, and he could barely copy the notes down on the board because he was dyslexic.

"It is said, that some of the Greek gods fell in love with Mortals. In fact, they would even have children with them, called Demi-gods."

Demi-gods. For some reason everything in Andrew's body told him to pay attention when he heard that word.

Ms. Matthews continued, "One of the greatest Demi-gods, Hercules-"

Suddenly Sandra came bursting into the room, out of breath, like she'd been running.

"Ms. Matthews," she breathed, "I need Stephanie Burward and Andrew Monroe. Mr. Beekley would like to see them."

"Yes, Sandra. Is everything okay?" Ms. Matthews asked, concerned.

Mr. Beekley was the school principal, who was hired last year, when Andrew was a freshman. Andrew found him pretty cool, but everyone else seemed to hate him.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine." Then she turned to look between Andrew and Stephanie. "Bring your stuff," she told them.

Andrew quickly got up and packed his stuff, and Stephanie did the same. Then they followed Sandra out, and she began walking at a fast pace. They passed Andrew's locker, and that's when Stephanie spoke up.

"Sandra, wait up!" She said. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same thing! I'd rather not spend any more time with Burward here than I already have to." Andrew quietly yelled.

"Oh, shut it, Monroe!" Stephanie hissed.

"Guys, this is really not the time to be fi-" suddenly Sandra was cut off by the sight of something.

It was the four girls that Stephanie had ruined Andrews chances with this morning. He started to smile at them, but then they did what was supposed to be impossible. They tore off their skin, to reveal something that looked to be half snake, half woman.

Stephanie stuttered, "Wh-What the _heck_ are _those_?"

Andrew looked towards Sandra, expecting to see terror across her face. Instead, he saw pure hatred, and also a hint of determination.

Then Sandra said through gritted teeth, "_Dracanae_."

* * *

**What did you guys think of the first chapter? Please review to let me know! :)**

**~Claire8216**


	2. Andrew-Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter! Also, I would really love it if you guys left a review on your thoughts. It only takes like 2 seconds. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Andrew stared at Sandra bewildered. "Draca-_what?"_

"_Dracanae_. Half serpent, half woman." Sandra explained, while pulling something out from under her dress. It looked like…a dagger?

"Sandra, where did you get that?" Stephanie asked her, horrified.

Suddenly the _dracanae_ made a terrible hissing noise, and lunged at the group. Sandra started fighting one of them off with skills Andrew didn't even know a person could possess, but it was still four against one, and Sandra didn't have the upper hand.

When Andrew recovered from his shock, he realized that Stephanie made her way towards him, and they stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do.

_Snap out of it, Andrew! _He told himself. _Sandra's about to get her ass kicked._ Andrew had to think fast. Then he remembered where they were. His locker was a few feet away. If he could just get to it…

He made a run for it. Andrew heard Stephanie call back, "Yeah, thanks, great. Leave me defenseless, Monroe!" If this were a different situation, Andrew would have rolled his eyes.

Andrew reached his locker, and looked over his shoulder. There was a _dracanae_ slithering towards him slowly. He tried to open his locker, but he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself.

_Just calm down, Andrew, _a voice said. _Calm down, and you'll be fine._

For some reason, hearing that voice seemed to help him. His hands stopped shaking enough to where he could open his locker.

He mentally cheered when his locker swung open, revealing his bow and arrow. Andrew looked over his shoulder again, realizing that the monster was getting close, before grabbing his bow and shooting it in the chest. The _dracanae_ disintegrated, leaving only dust where it once stood.

"Steph, catch!" He heard Sandra call to Stephanie. She threw something at her, which looked to be a sword of one of the _dracanae._

Andrew silently laughed when he saw that. There was no way Stephanie Burward could use a sword. But he was proven wrong.

Stephanie caught the sword, and fought off the _dracanae _that was attacking her. She fought like a pro, and Andrew couldn't help but wonder where she learned to fight like that. She plunged the sword into the monster's heart, and it turned into dust. Andrew was still in shock of her fighting skills, that he didn't see the one monster left coming towards him.

It knocked his bow out of his hands, and Andrew fell to the ground. He closed his eyes, prepared to die, when suddenly; he felt dust falling on him. He opened his eyes, and saw Stephanie standing over him, sword in hand. Andrew got up and cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he told her awkwardly.

She nodded in response, before adding, "Don't get used to it."

All of a sudden, Andrew was pulled back into reality. He walked towards Sandra, who was putting her dagger in a strap that wrapped around her thigh.

"What was _that?_" He yelled at her.

"Do not yell at me, boy." She snarled.

Andrew was taken aback. First, Sandra has never yelled at him like that, and second, she called him _boy._ "Who _are _you?"

"The correct question would be who are _you_, Mr. Monroe," a deep voice said behind them.

The three turned to see Mr. Beekley.

"Mr. Beekley, what do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"Guys, this is Claudius Beekley, your protector…and he is a satyr." Sandra announced.

Andrew laughed without humor. "I'm sorry, I'm completely lost. What on earth is a satyr? And I'm kind of freaking out a little, and I'm sure Burward here is too, because, uh, sorry to break it to you, but WE WERE ALMOST KILLED!"

Stephanie sighed and said, "Seriously, Sandra. What's going on?"

Sandra took a deep breath. "Let Claudius explain."

"Step into my office, you two." Mr. Beekley said. They did as he said, and then he continued. "You two are very special. You started studying Greek Mythology today, am I correct?"

The two nodded their heads silently.

"Well, all that stuff, the Gods, the Monsters, the _Demi-gods,_ they are all real."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Stephanie interrupted. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that Greek Mythology isn't just myths. All those stories have actually happened. And you two are half-bloods, also known as Demi-gods. I'm confident that Ms. Matthews taught you about that today."

Andrew shook his head. "No. That's impossible. All those things are fake."

"Then what did you just fight out there today, Andrew?" Sandra piped up. "And do not tell me it was your first time being in a fight."

Andrew thought back to all the times he's been coming home from school, and he was attacked.

"But those were just students." Andrew said, unconvincingly.

"Well, maybe they were students disguised as monsters," Stephanie suggested.

Sandra snapped her fingers and grinned. "Exactly! We did not do anything about it back then, because it was just one monster from time to time. But today, it was four. Which means that they are finding you. And that is not good. You two are naturally good fighters, but without the proper training, who knows how long you could hold your own against the toughest monsters when they find you?"

Andrew took everything in. Then he remembered something. "Well, you must have the wrong guy, because I have two parents, so I can't be the son of a "god".

Sandra looked at Mr. Beekley. "We need to visit their families."

* * *

Andrew, Stephanie and Sandra were waiting outside. They were in Mr. Beekley's office for a while, and all the students have gone home. Suddenly a taxi pulled up, and the three got in. Sandra told them Stephanie's address to take her home. Andrew insisted that they take his car, but Sandra didn't want to risk the monsters sniffing them out. She told him that Mr. Beekley will get his car home safely in a little while, once they are taken to camp, whatever that means.

Stephanie was clutching her dark denim jacket.

"What's up with you and that jacket, Burward? You wear it every day," asked Andrew.

Stephanie gave him a hard, cold look. "None of your business, Monroe."

Andrew decided to drop the subject, but then he remembered something. "Sandra, you never answered my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Who are you?"

Sandra closed the little plastic window between them and the taxi driver, so he couldn't hear their conversation. Then she looked at the two proudly.

"My name is Sandra Dekas. I am a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and I am also a huntress of Artemis."

That explains why everyone thinks she's so beautiful, Andrew thought. "Wait, a huntress of Artemis? Aren't they immortal?

"Yes." She simply stated.

Stephanie's eyes widened. "How-how old are you, Sandra?"

Sandra looked down. "I am one hundred and four."

Andrew's jaw dropped. "You're-you're really not kidding about all this are you?"

Sandra looked him in the eyes. "No, I am not kidding."

"Do you have any idea who our mothers or fathers are?" Stephanie asked.

Sandra sighed. "Well, let us think about it. Your godly parent-that, by the way, is the correct term-is definitely your father, but I am sure you already knew that, considering the fact that you know Greg Williams is your step-father. You can hold your own, you are a really good fighter for someone with lack of training, and you are a very talented athlete. This says that you could be a daughter of Ares, god of war."

Andrew snorted. "Figures."

Stephanie glared at him. "Shut it, Monroe." Then she turned towards Sandra again. "So, pretty much I get the mean father?"

"No." Sandra said. "You also love learning about how things work and function, and you are an excellent mechanic. This means that there is a possibility that you could also be the daughter of Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge. However, there is one last possible candidate. You love to play the guitar and sing. And the songs you write are really good. You could very well be the daughter of Apollo, god of prophecy, the arts, healing, and the sun as well."

Andrew was surprised. He had no idea that Stephanie had musical talent.

Stephanie spoke after a while. "I hope it's either Hephaestus or Apollo. They seem cool."

"Yes, they are both very kind." Sandra said wisely, then added, "But Apollo is not the most mature all the time. Artemis took that when they were born."

"Wait, what about me?" Andrew asked. "Who's my godly parent?"

Sandra stared at him. "You are harder to place. First, because I am not sure if your godly parent is your mother or father, and second, because none of the available gods seem to match your personality."

"What do you mean 'available'?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, Hera, goddess of marriage and family, swore to herself she would never have an affair with anyone when she married Zeus. And Artemis, goddess of the wilderness, the hunt and wild animals, fertility and the moon, did the same thing. That is why she is also known as the Virgin goddess. She has never had a child, not even with another god.

"Anyways," Sandra continued, "If I had to guess, I would say either Apollo, because you are really good at archery, although you are not musically inclined, Hermes, the messenger god, also the god of thieves, because you are a goof off in class, however you do not prank or steal things. My third guess would be Athena, because even though you do not act like it, you are smart and a quick thinker. You also have blond hair and grey eyes, although yours are more silver than grey, and most Athena children look like that."

"Wait, so there could be a possibility that we're _siblings_? Oh, god-"

"It is _gods_. Plural, there are multiples." Sandra corrected.

Stephanie sighed. "Fine then. Oh _gods_ no!"

Andrew was silent. Something just hit him. If he really was the son of a Greek god or goddess, then that would mean that either his mother or father isn't his real parent.

* * *

They dropped Stephanie off at her house. Sandra told her to tell her mom and dad what's happened, and to pack as she would if she were going to a summer camp. Then, they went to Andrew's house. Sandra went in with him to explain what's happened to his parents.

"Andrew? Andrew, is that you, honey?" he heard his mother call. "Andrew, guess what? Cassie just called, and she said that she's coming home for two weeks during the summer!"

Then Laura Monroe noticed Sandra, and said, "Who is this lovely young lady?" Then her eyes lit up. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Mom, I need to ask you and Dad something. Together," Andrew said, ignoring her last two questions.

His mother's expression turned worried, and she called her husband in.

"Yes, son?" Bill Monroe asked, then when he saw Sandra he said, "Who is this? You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"

"_No, _Dad! This is important. I need to know something. And please, _please_ don't lie to me."

Andrew's parents nodded, waiting for what their son was going to ask.

Andrew took a deep breath, before asking, "Are one of you guys not my real mom or dad?"

Bill and Laura Monroe sat there, shocked. Then Laura said quietly, "Bill, please explain. I'm going to go get the note."

Andrew watched his mom leave before turning to his dad. "Dad?"

Bill sighed. "No, Andrew. _Both_ your mom and I aren't your real parents.

Andrew's heart sank. He had been way off. "So I'm adopted?"

Bill sighed again. "Yes and no."

Anger flashed through Andrew's features. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I or not?"

"Andrew, let me explain. No, we did not go to an orphanage and adopt you. We more like, took you in."

Just then, Laura came down the stairs with a piece of paper.

"One night, we heard a knock on our door," Laura chimed in. "When we opened it, we saw you in a golden baby cradle. There was no one else to be seen. There was no information about you, or anything. The only thing we got was this note." She handed the paper to Andrew.

Andrew tried to read it, but he could barely make out the words. "I-I can't read it. My dyslexia…"

Laura smiled softly. "It says, '_His name is Andrew. Keep him strong, keep him healthy. He won't be with you forever._'"

Andrew's anger was replaced with hurt. He felt like he was living a lie. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because we didn't want you to feel less loved than your siblings, honey," Laura replied.

Sandra spoke up, "There is a reason why I am here, and why Andrew suddenly has asked you all of this."

The couple looked at her, and she began explaining.

When she was finished, Andrew's parents looked bewildered. "Are you saying that our son is descended from the gods?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying," Sandra told them. "I know that this is hard to take in, and I know that you want more time with him. But that note you got, that note is correct. He will not be with you forever, and if you try to make him, he will die even sooner. He has to come with me. He has to go and get the proper training for fighting monsters."

Laura Monroe was in tears. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. We should have told you."

"No, Mom. It's okay. Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean I'm not your son. I'll _always_ be your son. No matter if I'm here, or half way across the world."

Andrew hugged his mother. When he released her, he looked at his dad, and gave him a nod. "I'm going to go pack."

Andrew walked up his stairs. He started packing, when he felt someone staring at him. He turned towards his door, and saw his Dad standing there.

"Dad," Andrew stated, surprised.

"May I come in?" His father asked.

Andrew nodded. "What's up?"

Bill hesitated before speaking. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Since High School started for you, I know I've been pretty tough on you." He looked Andrew in the eyes. "But I want you to know that it was because I always knew you were special, and I was hard on you because I know that you'll become something great."

Andrew smiled a genuine smile. A smile that he hasn't shown his dad in years. "Thanks, Dad."

He walked over to him and hugged him. "I'll be back. I'll come home. I promise."

* * *

"Who is Cassie?" Sandra asked, once they were back in the taxi, on their way to Stephanie's house again.

"What?" Andrew asked, being brought out of his thoughts.

"When we arrived at your house, your mother said that Cassie was coming home for summer. Who is she?"

Andrew sighed. "Cassie's my sister. She's all the way across the country at UCLA this year." He laughed slightly. "It's funny, you know, not having her in the house. We were super close. And now, I'm not having anyone in my family close by, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Sandra nodded, not knowing quite what to say. Andrew figured it was because she was in the Hunt, and she hasn't been around boys for the past century or so.

When they reached Stephanie's house, she was waiting outside her door. Andrew scooted over to make room so she could fit into the cab. When Stephanie got in, she took a deep, shaky breath. Andrew looked at her, and noticed that her eyes were red. He looked at Sandra, and she motioned him to comfort her. He awkwardly patted her on the back, in attempt to console her. Stephanie seemed to understand what he was trying to do and offered a slight smile, something she's never directed at Andrew before.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Andrew smiled slightly, before repeating the words she used earlier today, "Don't get used to it."

Andrew looked over at Sandra, who was slightly smiling at the two. Andrew cleared his throat and asked, "So where to next?"

Sandra smiled and replied, "Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be up-it's currently being edited! Hopefully either this weekend or early next week. Please review!**

**Who do you think are Andrew and Stephanie's parents? Leave a review and let me know!**

**~Claire8216**


	3. Stephanie-Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I know I said that I was going to post this chapter like a week ago, but I've been _so _busy, and to be honest, I wasn't very happy with this chapter, so I did a lot of editing (however I still think it could be better) But anyways, I want to give a shout out to Persiana and to R5isamazing for putting this story on their alerts. **

**I would really love it if you reviewed this chapter, not only because I want reviews, but your input also helps me for when I'm writing the rest of the story, and what I should change or what I should continue to make this story more enjoyable for you. I will have some questions at the end if you guys need a little help with starting the review. :)**

**So that's enough of me talking, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The taxi driver asked Sandra unsurely.

"Positive," Sandra told him as she handed him money for the ride. Then Stephanie and the others got their things out of the back.

"Well, this is it. Camp Half-Blood," Sandra said, and muttered under her breath something that sounded a lot like, "I hate this place."

Andrew seemed to hear her as well. "Why? Is it bad or something?"

"Oh, no. Trust me, you will love it. But the Hunt hates it because every time we come, the Stoll brothers always have a new prank, and we are not welcome." Sandra told them, walking towards a pine tree that was a few hundred feet away.

"Who are the Stoll br-"

But Stephanie never finished her sentence. Suddenly, two woman-who seemed to have robot-donkey legs- appeared.

"What do we have here?" One said in a terrifying voice.

"Three little half-bloods? How _cute,_" the other said, and then added, "Oh, and _one_ is a Huntress of Artemis. Well, we've just hit the jackpot, eh?"

"_Empousai_," Sandra muttered. Then she directed her words toward the monsters and said, "You will let us pass with no harm. You will let us reach Camp Half-Blood."

To Stephanie's amazement, the _Empousai_ seemed like they were about to do just that, before their confused faces was replaced with anger and hatred once more.

"Ah, a daughter of Aphrodite," one of them spoke. "A talented and powerful Charmspeaker. But, perhaps you could work on that persuasion a little more, darling."

Once again, Sandra pulled the dagger from under her dress as one of the _Empousai _lunged at her. She sidestepped and started fighting it off._ Maybe I should start wearing dresses like Sandra…_Stephanie thought. _No! Focus! Monsters about to kill you here!_

But Stephanie felt helpless. She had no sword or any sort of weapon to help defend her. At least Andrew had his bow. In the midst of her thoughts, she heard someone give a warrior-like cry.

She looked over toward the main road, and she saw a figure of a half human-half goat running towards them. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Mr. Beekley, who was back from taking care of her and Andrew's sudden disappearance from school.

"For Olympus!" He was yelling. He had a sword in his hand, and he looked ready to fight. He ran over to where Sandra was, who was currently losing to the monster, and jumped on the _Empousa's_ back and stabbed it. It turned into dust, and Mr. Beekley fell on the ground.

When he got up, he said, "Well, that was fun! Now lets get you two-"

"Mr. Beekley, no!" Andrew yelled.

But it was too late. The other _Empousa_ came at Mr. Beekley, and stabbed him in the back. Mr. Beekley fell. Stephanie saw Sandra charge the monster as Stephanie and Andrew ran over to him. Stephanie put his head in her lap.

"Mr. Beekley! Cl-Claudius! Stay with us! We'll get you help! Don't worry!" She was yelling, on the verge of tears. While he was her school principal, she had become exceedingly close to him after spending so many times in the principal's office after fights.

"No, Ms. Burward. Don't bother. My time is up. I've done my part, now you do yours." Then he turned to Andrew. "Just remember, you two are now _allies_. At least _try _to get along. Thank you for letting me be your protector. Now kill those things." After those words, he closed his eyes for the final time.

Stephanie felt anger rush through her. She carefully laid Mr. Beekley's body down on the ground, and got onto her feet. She started stepping closer and closer towards the _Empousa_, which Sandra was furiously trying to fight off.

"Burward, what are you doing?" Andrew asked tentatively. If this were a different situation, Stephanie would have laughed at how afraid Andrew was at talking to her. He of all people knew how Stephanie got when she was angry. But no. This was not a different situation. This was reality. Stephanie already had a lot on her plate with finding out who she was and having to confront her family, which didn't go over well. But now, her principal, but even more importantly her friend, was dead.

Stephanie raised one of her hands, and a ball of fire lit up on it. She heard Andrew curse as she took the fireball and threw it at the _Empousa_. Sandra stepped back from the fight, shocked.

"No," Said a baffled Sandra. "It cannot be possible."

Stephanie threw another fireball at the monster, not letting off. The _Empousa_ was crying out in pain, as each fireball blasted her back a few feet.

"Monroe, come on! Help me out!" Stephanie yelled.

Andrew seemed to come to his senses as he grabbed his bow, and aimed it at the _Empousa_. As it disintegrated, Andrew ran towards Stephanie, and caught her as she was falling. The fire she summoned really seemed to drain her.

Sandra walked over to the two. She looked scared.

Stephanie seemed to gain back some energy, and pushed herself out of Andrews's arms.

"I'm fine, Monroe." She snapped.

"Hephaestus," Sandra said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Stephanie asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Only a child of Hephaestus, god of _fire_ and the forge, can summon fire," Sandra told her grimly. "Stephanie, why did you not tell me that you could summon fire?"

"I-I didn't know I could." She replied. "That was the first time I've ever done it.

Andrew piped in. "Sandra, why are you scared? What's wrong with Hephaestus?"

"Nothing," Sandra told him quickly. "Hephaestus is fine. It is just that, well, the power to control fire…nevermind. It is not important right now. Just…do not go around telling everyone, okay? _Especially _not your siblings."

Stephanie nodded. She'd known Sandra long enough to where she knew not to push her over the edge. But what she said worried her. Was being able to summon fire dangerous? What happened to the last person that could do it?

Suddenly she heard Sandra sniffle. She looked over and saw her looking down at Mr. Beekley's dead body. Stephanie walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sandy," She said using her nickname for Sandra. "I know you two grew close while watching over us."

Sandra smiled sadly. "It is fine. Things like this happen. I have had to live through it for over a century. Let us just get his body to camp."

The girls were about to pick the body up, but then Andrew came over and hoisted Mr. Beekley over his shoulder.

"Show off," Stephanie murmured.

"What was that, Burward?" Andrew asked, turning around.

Stephanie glared at him before walking ahead of him, and she could almost feel Andrew smirking behind her back.

* * *

"This way," Sandra told them.

They were currently walking down a hill. Stephanie had no idea where they were going. It was getting close to dark, and she was getting anxious.

"Do not worry, we are almost there," Said Sandra. Stephanie couldn't help but notice that Sandra never used words like _don't _or _we're_. It was always _do not_ or _we are._

"Hey, why was I able to read that sign back there?" Andrew asked. "It was in this weird language."

"The one leading into Camp Half-Blood?" Sandra clarified, before continuing, "Because your mind is hard-wired to read and speak Ancient Greek. It is also why you are dyslexic. You are not meant to read the modern languages. It is like that with all Half-Bloods."

"Then is there a reason that I'm ADHD as well? Is it the same for all Half-Bloods with that?" Stephanie asked.

Sandra smiled. "You catch on quickly. Yes, all Half-Bloods are ADHD as well. It is your battle reflexes. Ares children happen to be the best at fighting and combat, for the pure reason that their father is the God of War. That is why I thought you could be a child of Ares at first. You have excellent combat skills. But obviously, that is not the case."

Stephanie smiled a little at this. When Sandra had told her that she could have been a daughter of Ares, Stephanie thought she meant because she was mean and intimidating, but now she knew that being a daughter of Ares wouldn't have been that bad, and in fact, when Sandra first told her, she had meant it as a compliment. But, in all fairness, she liked Hephaestus better.

Suddenly, she saw a light, and she heard voices.

"Sandra, is that it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes."

As they walked closer, Stephanie realized it was a dining pavilion, full of kids of all different ages. They all seemed to be laughing and having a good time, like they've known each other for years.

When the campers saw the trio, they stared at them. Stephanie hated the feeling of being the center of attention. She heard whispers, saying things along the lines of, "_More_ Aphrodite children?" and "No, the guy has to be Athena. He has the hair and eyes." But soon the chatting died down, as the camp realized what Andrew was holding in his arms. Someone cried out, "Claudius is _dead_!"

A man came forward…or wait, no. Not a man. A half man, half horse.

Stephanie gasped. "You-you're a-a centaur."

The centaur stopped in front of the three, smiling sadly while eyeing Mr. Beekley's corpse.

"Very good, child. I am Chiron. You must be Stephanie Burward. I have been keeping an eye on you." Then he turned to Andrew. "And you as well, Andrew Monroe."

He motioned for Andrew to give him the body, and he obliged. Chiron stepped back.

"Claudius Beekley. A wonderful protector and satyr. He shall be buried by Zeus' fist, and shall be reborn into the earth."

As soon as Chiron stepped away, everyone started staring at Stephanie. A few looked surprised, others looked disappointed. Stephanie looked back at Andrew and Sandra. Sandra looked normal, but Andrew looked confued.

"What?" Stephanie asked, annoyed at all the attention she was getting.

Andrew gulped and pointed over my head. Sandra pulled out a mirror, something else she kept strapped to her thigh, and gave it to Stephanie. _Wow, _Stephanie thought. _She really is an Aphrodite girl._ When Stephanie looked in the mirror, she saw a red hammer hovering above her head.

"You are being claimed, Stephanie," Sandra explained to her.

Chiron spoke, "Camp Half-Blood, meet Stephanie Burward, daughter of Hephaestus."

Sandra motioned for a girl to come up. She looked about Stephanie's age, with blonde curls and grey eyes. She was beautiful.

"Stephanie, meet Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She then turned to Annabeth, asking, "Can you show her around camp? I must go to the other Hunters."

"Of course, Sandra," Annabeth smiled. Then she turned to Andrew. "What about him?"

Chiron stepped in. "I want to have a talk with Mr. Monroe."

* * *

**Aw. Mr. Beekley's dead. :( It was kind of sad to write that part, but there wasn't much I could have done with him for the rest of the story. But we found out who Stephanie's father is! Although it probably wasn't that hard to guess.**

**So here are some questions for you guys to answer in your reviews:**

**1)Who do you think Andrew's father or mother is?**

**2)Are there any couples you would like to see glimpses of?**

**3)Why do you think Chiron wanted to talked to Andrew alone?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Claire8216**


	4. Stephanie-Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I've posted, but I've been so busy it's not even funny! But here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review. :)**

* * *

"Where are they taking him?" Stephanie asked Annabeth, while watching Chiron and Andrew walk away.

"Who knows," Annabeth replied, obviously distracted. "What I'm wondering is why you were claimed and he wasn't."

Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe he's not a half-blood."

Annabeth looked at her. "Oh no. He's a half-blood. If he wasn't then he couldn't have made it past the magical barrier that forbids mortals from accidently wandering into camp."

Stephanie managed an, "oh."

"So," Annabeth said. "Who is he anyways? What's he like?"

Stephanie looked at her and asked, "Why, interested?"

The daughter of Athena smiled. "No, I have a boyfriend. I want to try and get a good idea of who his immortal parent could be."

"I wouldn't be the person to ask. Back home, we're enemies. Never got to know him that well, because he gets under my skin too easily."

Annabeth laughed. "Boy do I know that feeling. That's how I felt when my boyfriend Percy and I first met."

"So is Percy a demigod as well?"

"Oh yeah. His father is Poseidon, god of the sea. You'll probably see him around at some point."

Soon they reached a building made of brick with many chimneys, making it look like a miniature factory. Stephanie brightened at this thought, thinking that it looks exactly like a place she would want to work when she was older.

"Welcome to the Hephaestus cabin! Number nine," Annabeth told her.

Stephanie was shocked. "Seriously? _This _is where I get to live?"

"Along with the other campers who are offspring of Hephaestus," Annabeth nodded.

"This is _amazing_!" Stephanie exclaimed before walking up to the door.

"I'm going to go to my cabin, okay? I'll see you tomorrow," Annabeth told her.

"Bye," Stephanie said, before going to open the door.

The door was heavy; it was like a vault door, shaped as a circle and made of thick metal. Stephanie, however, with all of the work she does on mechanical items, such as cars, had no problem opening it. When she went inside, she saw a total of twelve people in there, all seeming to be working on something different.

When Stephanie closed the door, the twelve people looked up. One of them was a girl.

"Oh my gods, I am so happy to have another girl in here!" She exclaimed.

The boys and Stephanie chuckled.

"I'm Nyssa," the girl said, "and you must be Stephanie Burward."

"That's me," Stephanie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. And this is Jake Mason, head of our cabin."

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said. Stephanie smiled at him and shook his hand.

'So, this can be your bunk," Nyssa said, pointing to a top bunk in the room. She put the bags that she'd packed earlier that evening on her bed, and then started looking around.

This cabin was almost paradise for someone like her. Yeah, it was messy, but Stephanie always seemed to work better in messy areas. It gives her more material to work with.

Suddenly she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, we're going to bed, want to come?" Asked Jake.

Stephanie looked at him, before saying, "No. I'm okay. I'll just look around a little bit."

Jake smiled sympathetically. He was probably thinking it had been a hard day, finding out about everything, and that she just wanted time to think. In ways, he was right. But Stephanie would do anything to distract her from falling asleep right now. She didn't want to dream.

She went to the back of the cabin, and noticed some stairs. She went down and they led her to a basement, which looked just like the upstairs; cluttered and messy. But she loved it. Stephanie walked over to one of the work benches and took two pieces of metal that looked like long tubes. Stephanie closed her eyes and concentrated on fire, wanting her hand to light up the way it had earlier that day.

She felt her hand tingle, but that was it.

Stephanie sighed. Then, she got an idea. She thought about that afternoon, when she went home to pack for camp.

_"Mom?" Stephanie said, but it was more like a demand._

_ "Hey, sweetie. How was school?" Adriene Burward asked her daughter._

_ Stephanie ignored the question, and went straight to the point. "Why didn't you ever tell me my father's a god?"_

_ Stephanie's mother froze. "Wh-who told you that?"_

_ "Sandra and Mr. Beekley. You know that boy I hate, Andrew Monroe? Apparently, Sandra and Mr. Beekley are our protectors, because we're half-bloods, and we could get killed being in the mortal world!" Stephanie yelled._

_ "Mommy, what's going on?" Asked a little Megan Williams. Megan was Stephanie's six year old sister. They had different last names because Stephanie took her mothers, and Megan took Stephanie's step-father, Greg Williams name._

_ Adriene put on a brave face for Megan. "Nothing, sweetie. Your sister and I are just having a little talk."_

_ Megan smiled, and said, "Okay!" before happily skipping back out of the room._

_ Then Adriene turned back to Stephanie. "I didn't tell you because it's a dangerous thing for you to know. The more you know, the more monsters will attack you."_

_ "Well, newsflash, mom. A monster did attack me today. Actually, four monsters. Luckily, because I didn't know what the heck I was doing, Sandra was there, who also happens to be part of the Hunt of Artemis."_

_ "Stephanie, just listen, alright?" Adriene practically begged. "I know this is hard for you, but it was for your own good. Yes, I admit, I became a little selfish keeping you past the age of eleven-"_

_"_Eleven_? You were supposed to give me up at _eleven_? Mom, I'm fifteen!" Stephanie screamed._

_ "Not give you up! Just send you to be trained. Which I did, kind of, by making you take in fencing."_

_ "Yeah, because fighting monsters is totally the same as fighting a mortal with a wobbly stick."_

Stephanie could feel a warm tingling sensation throughout her body. Then she focused her thoughts back on the painful memory.

_"I'm leaving," Stephanie announced. "I'm leaving with Sandra, and I'm going to get _proper_ training, so I can survive in this world."_

_ "Stephanie, please." Her mother stated, desperate to make her stay._

_ "No mom! I need to go! If you love me like you've always said you did, you'll let me go, no matter what. You'll stop being selfish and let me go now, instead of four years ago, when you should have."_

Suddenly Stephanie felt something hot against her arms. She was on fire. Not just her hands, but this time, her whole arms. She fought the urge on making it spread throughout her whole body, and then calmed down enough to contain it with just her hands. Then she took the two pieces of scrap metal, and welded them together, making it look like one. She cut the fire off. Anger. Anger is what she needed to get the fire started.

Then she got an idea. She took in more metal of all shapes and kinds, and laid it all out in front of her. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on an image. Then, once the image was in her head, she thought of Andrew. His features. The way his almost silver colored eyes lit up the faces of every fake girl in her school when they were directed their way. The way his curly dirty-blonde hair always seemed to fall perfectly around his face. The way he smirked at her every time they got in a fight, and he knew he had won that battle (which was very rarely). The way he was so…_perfect_ in every one's eyes-every one's except hers.

Fire lit up the room.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave me a review letting me know :)**


	5. Andrew-Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't anything the past few weeks! I've been super busy! Getting ready for my junior year! Yaaay. (Note the sarcasm)**

**Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you guys who have reviewed or followed or favorited this story! **

**In particular, I wanted to thank Skye-Song-Rose for the encouraging review! Thank you so much, it really is one of the reasons why I'm deciding to continue with this story, knowing that it is appreciated! Also, the suggestions you gave me have been accounted for and gave me a whole new direction for this story, so thank you for that as well. :)**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"I just-I can't believe all of this is real," Andrew said, looking around the camp.

Chiron was currently showing him around Camp Half-Blood, and for once in his life, he felt at home. Like he'd finally found a place where he belonged. Sure, he was Mr. Popular back at Stephenson High, but he never felt like he could really talk to anyone there, knowing that he could trust them with even his biggest secrets.

Chiron chuckled. "Oh, it is very much real."

"Then, that means all the stories…the Odyssey…those are real too?"

"Of course."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Andrew asked Chiron yet another question.

"Why wasn't I 'claimed' as you guys call it?"

Chiron sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that you are a powerful source. Sometimes, the gods communicate with their children through dreams. Have you ever seen or heard anyone in your dreams? Male or female voice, because we don't know which parent is yours yet."

Andrew wanted to say yes, he had. But in all truth, it was far more complicated than that.

"N-no," Andrew responded, and looked at the ground before adding, "I've never had a dream before."

The centaur looked surprised at this. Andrew guessed that dreaming was common among Half-bloods.

"Nothing?" Was Chiron's reply. "You've never had a dream? Not even about something important that ended up happening?"

"No," Andrew said once more. "I don't sleep that much."

Andrew saw Chiron's confused face, so he elaborated. "I've always had trouble falling asleep. Usually I only get a few hours. But whenever something big happens in my life, I don't sleep at all the night before, no matter how much I want to. But I've gotten used to it. I don't need a lot of sleep to function."

Chiron looked at Andrew and said, almost to himself, "Interesting. Powerful and unique. Such a mystery…"

Suddenly Sandra walked over to them.

"Ah, Ms. Dekas, have you settled in alright?" Chiron asked.

"As much as I can be," Sandra muttered, before talking clearly again. "Chiron, I need to talk to you."

She looked over at Andrew before adding the word, "Alone."

Chiron sighed and motioned for a boy to come over, about Andrew's age.

"Percy, would you mind showing Mr. Monroe to cabin 11?" Chiron asked him.

Andrew looked at the boy, who had raven hair and sea-green emeralds for eyes.

"Of course, Chiron. Another Hermes child? We've been getting a lot." Percy grinned.

Chiron's face darkened. "Undetermined."

Percy's grin flew off his face, and his face paled. "Impossible."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's true, Mr. Jackson," Chiron answered gravely.

Percy Jackson turned to Andrew, and said, "Follow me."

As they walked, Andrew could tell Percy was thinking of something. He's only known him for about ten minutes, but in those ten minutes he's learned that Percy doesn't hide his emotions very well.

"Is, um…is something wrong?" Andrew asked tentatively.

Percy looked at him, before saying, "I don't know. The gods aren't supposed to have anymore undetermined kids over the age of thirteen. It was a deal I made with them last summer. And you," Percy paused before continuing, "are no exception. Or, at least, you shouldn't be."

Andrew's heart sank. "So, whoever my godly parent is, they're basically saying that I'm not wanted here."

Percy tried to smile encouragingly at him. "No, maybe…maybe the gods are just busy right now."

Andrew nodded, but Percy didn't sound too convincing.

Percy looked over at Andrew. "If it helps, my father took a while to claim me too. Sometimes the gods won't claim their children because they want to protect them, not because they hate them."

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Thanks, man. So what was that deal you made with the gods? And why did you make one?"

The two talked about the previous summer and what had happened. Percy told him about the second Titan War, and the Great Prophecy.

"Wow," Andrew commented. "So since you're the son of Poseidon, can you, like, control water or something?"

The raven haired boy smiled. "Yeah. And talk to horses."

"Dude, that's so cool!" Then Andrew continued. "So, does every demigod have a special power or something?"

"Well, in ways, yes. I, like I said, can control the water and speak with horses. Zeus' kids can usually control the sky, Hades children have certain powers with the dead…kind creepy if you ask me, and Demeter's kids can control plants and their growth. Hephaestus' children, certain ones are chosen to have the ability to control fire. But there hasn't been a demigod like that in centuries. In fact, it's supposed to be a curse."

_I know someone like that,_ thought Andrew.

"But also, for other demigods, if they're the kid of a mental god, or a physical god, their powers are more restricted. Athena's children, they're extremely wise, and most are genius." Percy cracked a smile before adding, "and they're excellent at arguing." Andrew had to laugh at this. It sounded exactly like him.

"And Ares kids, they excel in combat," Percy continued.

"Wow," Andrew responded. "Do you think I could do any of those things?"

Percy smiled. "It depends on who your parent is." There was a pause, before they walked up to a cabin, which looked like it was in the process of being remodeled. "Welcome to the Hermes cabin."

Suddenly two boys who were about Andrew's age came out. They were identical, and both wore the same mischievous smile. They had elfish features, and Andrew could already tell that they had no problem getting girls. He could learn to like these guys.

"Andrew, meet Travis and Connor Stoll, counselors of the Hermes cabin." Percy said.

Andrew recognized them from Sandra saying that they were part of the reason why the Hunt hates coming to Camp.

Travis smiled and said, "You sure a Hermes kid, Perce? He looks like an Athena kid to me."

Percy's expression turned into what looked like frustration. "He's undetermined."

Immediately, that wiped the smile off of the Stoll brothers faces. "But that's-"

"Not supposed to happen?" Percy finished for them. "I know. But it did, so we have to live with it. And I'm sure he'll be claimed soon."

Travis and Connor nodded.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. I'm headed off to bed." Percy said.

Connor smirked, "Yeah, okay, _bed_. Say hi to Annabeth for us."

Percy blushed, before saying, "shut up," and headed away from cabin 11.

"Who's Annabeth?" Andrew asked.

"Annabeth's his girlfriend. She's the one that showed that hot girl you came with- Stephanie was it?- around," Travis explained.

"Aw come on, Travis," Connor started. "You have Katie. Let me have the new girl."

Travis' face turned red. "Gardner and I are _not_ dating. We aren't even friends."

Connor looked unconvinced. "Okay, whatever you say..." Then he turned back to Andrew. "So about that girl…"

Andrew forced a laugh. "Who, Burward? I'm not the person to ask. We're enemies back at home, and I'm sure that there isn't much of a difference here."

Connor chuckled. "Actually, there is. Sure, you can have enemies here, but once you go into battle, sometimes those enemies will have to be the ones you depend on. And you'll need to save them, because like it or not, they're family." He paused before adding, "In a weird, demented way of course."

Andrew laughed and looked at him. "Well I would never let her _die_ in battle. We just don't get along very well."

The Stolls put their hands up in defeat. "Fair enough," one of them said-Andrew couldn't tell which one- before showing him his new home.

* * *

**Okay so I know these chapters have been sort of boring for a while, but they should start picking up now that we've finally done an introduction to the main characters. And were you guys glad to see some familiar faces in this chapter? :)**

**Leave a review telling me what you thought, and any suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**~Claire8216**


End file.
